It (Creature)
It 'is the main antagonist of Stephen King's ''It ''novel and movie adaptations. It is portrayed to be a shapeshifting and malevolent entity millions and possibly billions of years old, and with no exact gender or solid identity; thus why it is called It. It is a mysterious evil being from an unknown realm/dimension outside the regions of space. When It came to Earth to feed, It's favorite disguise is that of a colorful and wisecracking circus clown named Pennywise the Dancing Clown. It could also morph into any other being or thing it pleases, generally based on its target's loved ones or friends to lure them into deadly traps or It just simply appears to them as their very worst fears and nightmares. It preferred to attract children instead of adults, so it could capture and kill to devour them. It is capable of killing every kind of human but mostly preferred to prey upon innocent human children because they were easier to manipulate and scare. According to the creature, frightened flesh tastes better. History It apparently originated from an undiscovered void containing and surrounding the entire universe, a place called the Macroverse. It's real name is unknown and for millions of years, It dwelt underground, awaiting the arrival of mankind which It somehow knew would occur. Once people came and settled over the resting place where It dwelled and Derry would be eventually built, It adopted a pattern of hibernating and waking approximately every 27 to 30 years to kill prey and feast on the flesh of innocent children. Whenever It awakens it is always marked by a great and brutal act of violence such as murder or suicide, as the creature was naturally drawn to suffering and tragedy. The one and only way It can be stopped and the killing spree will end, is by another act of violence or tragic death as brutal or as significant as the first act. Then It will be forced back into a long hibernation. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting: *'Illusions:' *'Invisibility:' *'Regeneration:' *'Telepathy:' **'Brainwashing/Mind Control:' *'Teleportation:' *'Plant/Flora-cide:' *'Telekinesis:' *'Weather Control:' *'Photokinesis:' Victims #'Countless Children: '''Eaten. #'Georgie Denbrough: 'Arm ripped off. #'Betty Ripsom: 'Killed. #'Eddie Corcoran: 'Head torn off from body. #'Veronica Grogan: 'Killed. #'Patrick Hockstetter: 'Blood drained and eaten. #'Vic Criss: 'Decapitated. #'Belch Huggins: 'Face mutilated. #'Adrian Mellon: 'Armpit bitten into and eaten. #'Laurie Anne Winterberger: 'Killed. #'John Koontz: 'Mauled to death. #'Tom Rogan: 'Died of shock. #'Eddie Kaspbrak: '''Arm ripped off and died of blood loss. It's Forms Weaknesses Quotes *"I'll kill you all! Ha ha! I'll drive you crazy, and I'll kill you all! I'm every nightmare you've ever had! I am your worst dream come true! I'm everything you ever were afraid of!" *"You all taste so much better when you're afraid!" *"Kiss me, fat boy!" *"Say hello to your friends, Beverly! You'll die if you try to fight us, Beverly. You'll die if you try! You'll die if you try to fight us, Beverly. You'll die if you try. You'll die if you try. You'll die if you try. You'll die if you try." *"I am eternal, child! I am the eater of worlds, and of children. And you are next!" *"What's the matter? One balloon not enough? Try a bunch!" *"Excuse me, sir. Do you have Prince Albert in a can? You do? Well, you better let the poor guy out!" *"Silly boy! You think you can see me. Ha ha. You can never see me, you can only see what your little mind can allow! Go! Now! For if you stay, you'll lose your little mind, in my dead lights. Like all the others. Like all the others." *"You look like a nice boy. I bet you have a lot of friends." *"Where ya going, Eds? If you lived here you'd be home by now. Come join the clown, Eds." *"Beep, beep, Richie." *"This isn't real enough for you, Billy? I'm not real enough for you? Because it was real enough for Georgie." *"Fear..." *"No, I'll take him. I'll take all of you! And I'll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fear. Or you just leave us be. I'll take him. Only him. Then I will have my long rest, and you will all live to grow and thrive and lead happy lives. Until old age takes you back to the weeds." Trivia Gallery Category:Serial Killers Category:It Category:Stephen King Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Slashers Category:Asexual Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Category:Clowns Category:Characters